Big Kids And Comics
by avrovulcan
Summary: Illya and Rebecca look after a twelve year old for an evening. Originally written for the Picfic challenge on LJ. Part of my Illya and Rebecca series.


Illya made his way towards his apartment, he'd returned earlier that morning from an assignment in Rome, after being sent there to help Napoleon recover a perfume atomizer he'd slipped into Darlene Sims' bag.*

He knew Rebecca Andrews, another Section Two agent he'd started making a new life with, had finished her mission the day before and Waverly had given them both a couple of days well earned R&R, though he suspected they wouldn't be doing a lot of either rest or relaxation; the thought made him quicken his pace more.

Kuryakin unlocked his door and entered the apartment; Rebecca was relaxing on the sofa, glass of white wine in her hand and book in the other. She immediately put them down and flew into Illya's arms.

"I'm glad you're home, I've missed you."

"I have missed you too, zavetnyy," he managed between kisses.

"Erm, Illya, I'm afraid we have some company, but only for tonight."

"Oh, who, may I ask?" He tried to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Pauly. Phillip had to take Maria to hospital, she fell and has fractured her hip. I'm sorry Illya."

"No, do not be, of course we had to have him. It will be a pleasure to finally meet your nephew, where is he?"

"In the spare room, reading," she knocked on the bedroom door, "Pauly, come meet Illya."

The portal opened and a twelve year old boy dressed in pajamas stood shyly looking out.

"Good evening, sir. I'm pleased to meet you," he smiled nervously and held his hand out.

Illya took the offered hand and, smiling warmly, crouched down to be on eye level with the child. "I am very pleased to meet you too. I have heard much about you and, please, call me Illya."

"Thank you for letting me stay while Dad's at the hospital with Mum," the child thought for a while before continuing, "Aunt Becca has told me about you and you don't seem grumpy at all."

Kuryakin laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, "no, I am not always grumpy. You should not believe everything your aunt says," he indicated the comic Pauly was clutching, "What have you got there?"

"It's my new comic, Aunt Becca bought it for me, it's called 'The Flying Saucer'. Will you read some of it to me? Please?"

It wasn't the kind of reading material the Russian usually chose, but he liked this nephew of Becca's and he'd had recent experience of reading a child to sleep with Sammy Sparks during the Rome mission. *

"Of course I will, how far have you read?"

"About half way through."

The three of them settled on the sofa, Illya sat in the middle, pulled his glasses from a pocket and started to read. Fifteen minutes later Pauly was fast asleep. The Russian gently scooped the child up and carried him to the spare bed, Rebecca pulled the bedclothes back then they both tucked them around the sleeping boy.

"He is a good child, a credit to your brother and sister in law."

They stood in the doorway and watched for a few minutes.

"Becca?"

"Mmmm."

"Do you wonder about having children? Do you suppose this is what it would be like to have one of our own?" Kuryakin asked quietly.

"I don't know; they're a lot of work, but I know Pauly's given Phillip and Maria a lot of pleasure. Maybe one day we might find out what it's like."

Illya nuzzled Becca's neck, "Mmm, I think I would like a family one day."

"You're good with children, they always seem to like you. I think you'd make a great father. Anyway what did you think of Pauly's comic? Has the scientist in you got any thoughts on flying saucers?"

"Not my kind of reading and the idea of flying saucers is ridiculous, it is not possible to construct a craft in that shape that would be stable enough to fly."

"I'm sure you're right. Well, don't know about you, but I'm tired and ready for bed, are you joining me?"

"Da, I'll be in, in a minute."

Rebecca was snuggled under the blankets when Illya finally entered with something rolled up under his arm, putting the object on the nightstand, he quickly undressed and slipped in next to her before picking it up and revealing it to be Pauly's comic.

"I didn't think it was your kind of thing."

"It is not, but I need to see how the story ends."

"I always knew you were a big kid." Becca laughed as she snuggled up to the Russian as he read.

* Ref 'The When In Roma Affair'


End file.
